The Girl who lived
by dragonsl5
Summary: A what if story that asks, what if Harry wasn't the one that was targeted. What if it was a certain muggle born witch that was targeted? How will Minerva fit into this story? you'll have to wait and find out! Follow Hermione's story through the years. Rating it M for future chapters.
1. Book 1, Chapter 1: The Girl who lived

Yay, new story! Right? ummm yea i know i haven't finished A spell called Love, but don't worry i'm about halfway done the last chapter. I'll have it up in a couple weeks i hope but this one wouldn't leave me alone. This one is going to be a huge story, i'm going to have my hands full writing this one. To be honest i'm not sure what i was thinking starting this project but, i've started it and i'm going to finish it now. This is basically a retelling of the story only, instead of Harry being the target, it's Hermione. I hope you enjoy it! Now go read and review if you have anything to say about it, good or bad! Oh and as sad as it makes me to say, I own none of the characters or anything in this story except the things i'm going to make up along the way.

* * *

The Girl who lived

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Congress Court, everyone's windows dark and the occupants deep in sleep except for a woman and her child in number 24, Jean Granger sat in a rocking chair holding her baby daughter, rocking her gently as her daughter slept. Heaving a sigh Jean pushed a lock of her long brunette hair from in front of her face, shifting in her seat as she adjusted her pale blue button up blouse and jeans to make herself more comfortable as she sat with her daughter. Normally she would have her daughter in her crib but the entire day Jean had a feeling something terrible would happen to her daughter and had kept her in her arms the whole day. Chewing on her bottom lip Jean looked at the clock, her husband, Morgan, was supposed to be home by now and it wasn't like him not to call if there was a delay. Just as Jean had reached over to take the phone from its cradle, Jean stood as she heard a noise at the doorway. Shaking with uncertainty she walked to the door hoping that it was just Morgan finally getting home from his business trip but as the door flung open, she let loose a blood curdling scream at what she saw.

Standing in the doorway was a person, covered almost entirely by a black cloak, the red slits of his eyes the only thing she could see but the pure evil she saw was more than enough to make her scream. After pausing for a moment the hooded figure stepped into the front hallway and waved a hand almost lethargically. Jean watched, clutching her baby daughter to her chest as the door closed seemingly of its own accord as the stranger waved its hand. Her brain was screaming at her to run, if not for her sake but for her daughters, from this cloaked stranger but her body didn't want to obey her mind's pleas. Both Jean and the hooded stranger simply stood in the hallway but it was the stranger who broke the silence with a voice that was whisper like in its volume.

"You are Jean Granger, correct?"

Her voice frozen Jean simply nodded, clutching her daughter to her tighter as she saw the red slits that were the strangers eyes move to look at the bundle in her arms.

"Then this is the brat that is meant to destroy me, well I'll just have to take care of that now."

Jean's eyes widened as she saw a stick of wood slide into sight from one of the sleeves of the robe, she didn't know what it was for but if it was going to hurt her daughter she needed to worry. Finally finding her voice, Jean spoke in a pleading tone.

"Please, don't hurt my daughter, she's just a baby!"

Shivering, Jean's eyes widened even more as she heard the vicious, evil laughter from the stranger and turned to run, but she didn't get far when she saw a green flash of light on the walls. She didn't feel the spell hit her, she didn't feel the ground when she fell upon it, Jean Granger was dead before she fell to her knees. Laughing once again the stranger moved to the bundle that had fallen a few inches from the dead body of her mother. The screaming and crying coming from the child only served to amuse the hooded figure more as it finally pulled back the hood, with a hand that would have been more at home on a skeleton, to reveal a shaved head with ghost white skin, his eyes had no pupils it was simply a bright, angry red, there were slits where his nose should have been and his mouth was simply a slit in the skin. Stepping over the dead body of the baby's mother, the stranger looked down to the crying bundle with a vicious smile and once again, brandished the wand and pointed it at the crying child.

"So much for the prophecy, good bye Mudblood."

Another jet of green light shot from the end of the wand and toward the bundle of blankets that held the screaming child. As though in slow motion the stranger watched as the jet hit the blankets and, as though made of a reflective material watched as his own spell came hurtling back at him and an ear splitting scream was heard, then all was silent. From the outside of the home everything was calm and serene, inside was very different, a child lay screaming for its mother, the mother lay dead on the floor and all that remained of the stranger was a mark on the floor where he had stood as the spell hit him.

It was barely an hour later when Morgan Granger stepped out of the car he had just parked in the driveway. Taking a moment, he sat in the driver's seat and ran a hand over the short copper colored hair, a smile appearing on thin lips as his deep green eyes ran over the house, Morgan pulled himself from the car. Smiling at the house as he walked towards it with a smile, if he had've had the energy he would've ran to see his wife and child. As he reached the door, Morgan felt a chill run through him and he felt his senses go into over drive. He could hear his daughter crying but heard nothing from his wife, something wasn't right. Quickly he pulled his key from his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside he dropped the briefcase he was holding and screamed as he saw the body of his wife unmoving in the hallway of his home and his daughter lay crying nearby. His eyes wide, Morgan ran toward the body of his wife and fell to his knees next to her body as he felt for a pulse on her neck and then her wrist, dropping them. She was dead, there was no doubt, Morgan could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he brushed a stray hair out of her face and saw the look of terror on his wife's face.

Shaking his head, Morgan turned to his daughter and picked her up, pulling the blankets away from her to see if she was injured. Heaving a sigh, Morgan wrapped his daughter back up in her blankets, satisfied that she had no injuries other than the scar that had appeared on her forehead and moved to the phone, picking it up to call the police when he heard 3 loud cracks outside. Placing the phone back on the cradle Morgan moved to the door and looked out the peephole. Gasping he saw 3 people, an old man with a long white beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt and half-moon glasses, next to him was a young woman with emerald green robes on, her hair jet black and tied into a tight bun, next to her was another woman wearing a set of robes that matched the other woman's hair in color, her hair a bright bubble gum pink. Clutching his daughter to him, Morgan felt a shiver of fear pass through him, could they be the ones who came to kill them, come back to finish what they started with his wife. Turning around he started to walk to the back door, taking care to be as quiet as he could but before he could take more than a dozen steps the door opened and he heard the man speak.

"Morgan Granger, please stay where you are, we are here to help you and your daughter."

Turning around to face the man, Morgan couldn't help himself, his legs refused to move further, wither it be from fear or the trust the man had flowing off of him in waves, Morgan didn't know but he felt himself relaxing under the piercing blue eyes of the man. Morgan felt he could trust these 3 strangers without knowing why, and that puzzled him when it should've terrified him more. Instead, after motioning for the 3 to follow him, he found himself walking to the living room and sitting down. Watching as the 3 sat down, Morgan kept his questions to himself until they were sitting or standing in the room with him.

"Who are you three, how did you know my name and what do you want."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, the woman in the green robes is Minerva McGonagall and the woman with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks. This may be a bit hard for you to accept but, we are a little different from you, allow me to demonstrate to make things a little more clear."

With that the man called Dumbledore pulled a thin stick of wood from his sleeve and gave a complicated series of flicks as he pointed it at the table in front of them and with wide eyes, Morgan watched as it changed into a telescope and then back to a table. His eyes still wide, Morgan looked at the 3 people sitting in his living room, unable to believe what he just saw.

"How did you do that?"

"That is an easier question to answer, it was magic. The three of us, as well as your daughter once she is old enough, are able to use magic."

At the mention of his daughter Morgan looked down at the bundle of blankets he held and then back to the 3 people sitting in the room with him, then over to his wife, still lying in the hallway. A tear fell from his eye once more as Morgan stared at her and felt the older man's gaze follow his own and land on his wife's body.

"We are very sorry for your loss, Mr. Granger but there is nothing that can be done for her. There are some things that even magic cannot fix."

Closing his eyes, Morgan felt more tears fall but fought back his sadness and turned his attention back to the other people in the room with him.

"Well, I need to call the police and have someone come to examine her body for what killed her."

"We know the cause of her death Mr. Granger, it may bring you some comfort to know that she felt no pain, she would've felt nothing when the curse hit her."

Morgan was in the middle of attempting to stand when Albus spoke, and at hearing his words, his legs gave out and he fell back to the couch clutching his daughter tighter, she was all he had left, the only living connection to his now dead wife. One of his hands moved to cover his face as he cried. After a few moments, Morgan found the strength to speak once more.

"Why did this happen? Are we in danger here?"

"The story behind why your wife was attacked is rather lengthy and involved and when your grief is somewhat lessened I will be happy to tell it to you, the simple answer is in your arms however, your daughter. As to the safety of you and your daughter, I believe you are safer here than anywhere else."

Looking up at Albus, Morgan wore a confused expression as he looked at the older man, what did his daughter have to do with any of this, she was still a baby, there was no way that she could be the cause of his wife's death. Seeing his conflict, Albus spoke again, elaborating on the information he had just given the grief stricken man.

"Your daughter was targeted by the most powerful dark wizard of our time, he was once called Tom Riddle, but after being transformed by the dark arts he also changed his name, he was called Lord Voldemort. This man had heard that your daughter would be a threat to him in the future and decided to kill her before she had the chance to grow up. He came here tonight and your wife sacrificed herself to protect your daughter, when the curse killed her, the magic flowing through her worked with her actions to give your daughter and anyone who resides in the place she calls home an unparalleled level of protection against any harmful magic. We call this type of magic Blood Wards. It was this that saved your daughter from death, as well as killed Voldemort."

Shaking his head Morgan tried to make sense of what he was hearing as the grief of the death of his wife raged through him.

"I have so many questions, I don't know where to start."

Standing and walking to the grief stricken man, Albus placed his hand on Morgan's shoulder and knelt down to be able to look him in the eye.

"We are here to help you get through this as much as we can, if you want our help. I must inform you that Voldemort had a large number of followers and until we can round them up, you may be in danger when not in this house. We can provide you with some protection, so that you can grieve in peace."

Not looking up at him, Morgan simply nodded and sat, staring at his daughter, the scar on her forehead standing out and catching his eye as the 3 people conversed about protection. The only reason he knew they were finished was Albus grabbing his right arm and Minerva grabbing his left and pulling him up and dragging him up to his room and into his bed, still holding his daughter before leaving him to sleep. Still staring down at his daughter Morgan heard the 3 people downstairs walking around and talking as he felt exhaustion setting in, whispering his daughter's name before falling into a deep sleep.

"Hermione."

Ten Years Later

Morgan Granger sat in the kitchen a sombre look on his face as he waited for his daughter to come downstairs for breakfast, he had received the letter a few days ago. Minerva McGonagall was coming to take Hermione to get her things for her first year at Hogwarts. Shaking his head Morgan scratched his chin absent-mindedly as his thoughts ran through his mind once again, remembering the night ten years ago to the day, when he had come home to find his wife dead. Shuddering as he remembered that night, Morgan quickly composed himself as he heard his daughter coming down the stairs, Minerva would be arriving in ten minutes and Morgan knew Hermione would be happy to see her. Smiling softly Morgan was happy that Minerva was involved in Hermione's life outside of that of being her future teacher. Ever since the night his wife was killed Minerva had been a great help to him, coming to help Hermione when she needed it and taking her on trips to the library as she encouraged the girl's love of books, something that Minerva shared. Morgan smiled as he thought to himself, if someone didn't know they'd think Hermione and Minerva would be mother and daughter or at least sisters. Hermione stepping through the doorway pulled Morgan from his thoughts as he held out his arms for his daughter to give him a hug, as she did every morning.

"Good Morning, Dad."

"Good Morning, Hermione, I've got a surprise for you today."

As Hermione sat, her hand halfway to grabbing some toast, her eyes widened as she looked at her father for a few moments. Grabbing her toast she put it on her plate as she sat waiting for her father to finish telling her about the change to their day. Morgan smiled as he already saw the look Hermione would have.

"Minerva is coming to take you on a trip in a few moments."

Morgan's smile widened as he saw his daughter's reaction, it was exactly as he predicted it would be. Hermione let out a yell of happiness and ran to hug her father once again before returning to her seat so she could eat a quick breakfast and head upstairs to get changed for the day. Just as Hermione had put away her plate and ran towards the stairs, she heard a knock at the door and her father asking her to answer it. Pulling the door open Hermione smiled as she saw Minerva standing there, dressed in a plain white T shirt and a pair of jeans, her black hair in a tight bun as it always was, and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, hugging her tightly. Smiling, Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's head as she waited for the young girl to let her in. After a few moments Hermione let her go and stepped back so Minerva could walk in and close the door.

"Dad's in the kitchen, I'll be back down in a minute."

Minerva could only shake her head as Hermione didn't give her a chance to respond before she took off upstairs and into her room as she walked into the kitchen to see Morgan sitting at the table. Pulling out the chair beside him, Minerva smiled at him and pulled a letter from her pocket and put it on the table. Morgan watched the letter for a few seconds before turning to Minerva.

"Is that her Hogwarts letter?"

"It is, it has everything she'll need to buy in it."

Heaving a sigh, Morgan ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled at Minerva. Picking up his mug, Morgan took a drink of his coffee and set it back down, His eyes returning to Minerva with a now serious expression on his face.

"I'd like for you to look out for her for me, as best as you can while she's there Minerva."

Minerva looked over her glasses at Morgan, her expression clearly responding to him with 'Like you needed to say that.' Smiling back at her Morgan heard Hermione returning downstairs wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Minerva and Morgan pointed for her to sit at the chair that had the letter in front of it and, with a frown that was more of curiosity than anything else, sat down and opened the letter carefully so she could read it. Minerva and Morgan watched Hermione's reaction as she read the contents of the letter, with steadily widening eyes. Setting the letter down, Hermione looked up at her father and Minerva.

"Is this real? I mean is there really a school like this, that will teach me magic?"

"Yes, Hermione, however, before you leave Minerva has some things she needs to discuss with you alone. Some of it will be about your mother."

Morgan felt tears starting to form in his eyes so he simply stood, walked over to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead, just above the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Minerva to talk. Minerva could feel her heart wrench as she saw the look on Hermione's face as Morgan mentioned her mother, over the years Minerva had gotten close to the family and Hermione especially and their loss felt as though it was hers as well. As Morgan left the two of them alone, Minerva cleared her throat before she started talking, her throat suddenly dry.

"Hermione, some of the things I'm going to say will be hard for you. Your mother, she wasn't killed because she was hit by a car. Ten years ago, you weren't even a year old, there was a very evil wizard who came to your house, his name was Lord Voldemort. Most people who live in our world refuse to speak his name to this day, they still feel fear even though it's been ten years since his disappearance. He also tried to kill you, but the curse he used was somehow reflected back and killed him instead, leaving you unharmed and the scar on your forehead."

Minerva stopped speaking for a few moments to slowly run her finger over the scar on Hermione's forehead, her eyes filling with tears as she did so. Clearing her throat again, Minerva continued to speak, moving her hands to take Hermione's in her own.

"No one knows why but you are the only person to have survived that curse. It is supposed to be unblockable but something managed to do so that night. We aren't even sure why he wanted you dead, but we do know he was after you. Many people know who you are because of this, Hermione, they consider you their saviour. You are The Girl who lived, Hermione."

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and now, must go, writing to do!


	2. Book 1, Chapter 2: Memories and Magic

Well, here it is, Chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait for everyone, I am very happy with how this turned out and I hope everyone enjoys the way i ended the chapter. I thought it would be fitting to end it he way I did.

* * *

The Girl who lived

Chapter 2

As Hermione sat in the kitchen looking at Minerva, her mind was spinning as she listened to Minerva speaking. When she had finished speaking, Hermione sat, stunned at what she had heard for a few moments before she finally came to her senses and pulled her hands out of Minerva's almost violently. Anger pulsed through Hermione as she looked at one of the people she loved and trusted the most, Minerva had been like a mother to her. Now she had found out that Minerva had been lying to her for the entire time she had known her. Standing suddenly, Hermione found tears of anger running down her cheeks as she finally spoke, the anger flowing through her making her stand suddenly, her chair crashing into the wall behind her.

"Why!? Why didn't you tell me the truth!? Do you think so little of me that you thought I couldn't handle knowing the truth!? I trusted you more than I trusted anyone else, and now I find out you've been lying to me the entire time I've known you!"

Anything else she was going to say was lost as Minerva decided it was time for her to speak up. She too was on her feet, and Hermione couldn't help but think her voice could cut through stone.

"That is enough Hermione! You will sit down and act like the well-mannered girl your father brought you up to be!"

Nodding, Hermione sat back down, tears coming down harder now, not because Minerva had yelled at her, not because she was still angry, but because she thought of her mother's sacrifice, the love her mother had felt for her was so strong she had given her life to save her own. Before Minerva could say anything else, or even sit down, Hermione threw herself at Minerva, wrapping her arms around her waist, her tears staining Minerva's jeans as she felt Minerva's hand placed on her head and slowly running through the wild brunette curls on her head. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away and sat back down across from Minerva. Minerva pulled her chair closer, and took Hermione's hands in her own once again.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you the truth before today, but your father insisted that we wait until today to tell you. I respected his wishes because he thought that it would be best for you and I do agree with him to a point. He shouldn't have told you when you were younger, but there was no reason to wait until today. I thought it would've been best to tell you earlier in the year to give you time to adjust to these facts before going to Hogwarts, but your father decided against it."

Hermione smiled, her eyes closing, happy that Minerva didn't think so little of her, but why had her father decided to wait until today? Hermione was going to make sure that she asked before she left for Hogwarts. Opening her eyes Hermione nodded at Minerva telling her that she was okay and, picking up her letter, looked at the list of items she would need for her upcoming year. After quickly reading through them, Hermione looked up at Minerva.

"Is this where you're planning on taking me today, to get all these things?"

"Yes, but before we go, there are some things you need to know. I told you that people think of you as their saviour, because of that, you're rather famous in the magical community because of that. Many people will stop and stare, but then there are those that will hate you, regardless of what happened to you, simply because your parents are what the magical community call, Muggles, which just means they don't have magic. I am telling you this now so it won't be as much of a shock to you when it happens, because as much as I wish it won't it will happen Hermione. People will whisper behind your back and call you…Mudblood…but I don't want you to listen to them. Do you understand Hermione?"

Hermione watched as Minerva shivered as she said the word Mudblood. Shaking her head Hermione smiled at Minerva and nodded as she gently squeezed Minerva's hands and pulled her own away from Minerva's. Standing Hermione quickly hugged Minerva and took the letter from the table before walking to the door, turning her head back to face Minerva.

"Don't worry Minerva, people have called me names before, you know that. You've helped me see that the names people have called me and will call me can hurt but they don't have too."

Minerva smiled as she let the pride she felt, having helped raised the girl in front of her, show on her face, something Hermione knew never happened. Smiling at Minerva, Hermione waited to see if Minerva had anything more to tell her but after a few moments of silence Hermione turned and went back upstairs to grab a bag that Minerva had given her a few years ago, one that she hadn't been seen without ever since getting it. As Hermione walked into her room she walked over to the desk pressed against the wall that she used to do her homework, the bag hanging off of the chair. Walking up to the chair, Hermione's hand rested on the worn leather strap of the bag but didn't take it off the chair, her eyes were glued to the picture that rested on the desktop. That picture had been a source of strength, comfort and helped her to stay determined when she came upon a difficult question in her homework. Pulling the chair out from the desk Hermione sat and took the picture frame into her hands, staring at the picture of her mother holding her, wrapped in blankets, in her arms. Staring at the picture, Hermione felt the tears that she felt down in the kitchen return, her hands starting to shake as the first tears fell on the glass of the frame. Lifting the frame Hermione kissed the picture of her mother and sat it back on the desktop and, as she was about to stand, heard Minerva's voice from the doorway.

"Hermione, is everything okay?"

Turning her head to face Minerva, she was shocked as she saw Minerva standing there with tears of her own on her face. Hermione watched as Minerva walked toward her and, kneeling down bringing her face to face with Hermione, wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes and cheeks. Straightening up Minerva extended her hand to Hermione. Smiling Hermione grabbed the letter that held the list of items she needed, slid them into the bag that was still hanging on the chair she was sitting in, after putting it over her shoulder and took Minerva's hand, letting Minerva lead her out of the house and toward their destination. As Hermione and Minerva walked the two talked about the things that Hermione would need, taking care to speak quietly around any people they passed on the street, Minerva even recommended a few more books to help Hermione start learning how to control her magic before she started school after telling her she wasn't allowed to practice with her wand at home.

Minerva led Hermione to an old run down building and, as Hermione watched people walking past, she noticed that none of them seemed to see it. Just as she was about to ask about it, Minerva gently led Hermione into the building. Upon entering the building, the bartender saw Minerva and walked to the end of the bar to meet her, and bowed to her as Minerva walked toward him. Hermione couldn't help the nerves she felt rising as she saw the respect that Minerva was receiving and couldn't help fidgeting slightly as she waited for Minerva to finish talking with the barman. The barman smiled at Hermione as he finished his conversation with Minerva and Hermione saw his eyes flick to her hair-line and she knew he was looking at the scar that adorned her forehead, before he was able to say anything however, Minerva cleared her throat, getting his attention and gave him a look that sent him running back behind the bar. Smiling to Hermione, Minerva turned toward a door at the back of the run down looking bar and outside to a brick wall with a few trash cans standing in the corners. Hermione put her hand on Minerva's arm as she went to raise it, what Hermione guessed would be her wand in her hand.

"Minerva, why did you look at the barman like that?"

Letting out a sigh, Minerva stood still for a moment, her arm falling to her side before turning around and kneeling in front of her. Minerva's eyes bored into Hermione's, a look that Hermione couldn't read on her face which made Hermione nervous, she had always been good at reading Minerva's emotions when they were on display. After a minute or two had passed, Minerva finally spoke.

"I know you're not going to like this but, like I told you before, people consider you their saviour for what happened to you and your mother. He and others will stare at you and will be unable to refrain from asking you questions that you don't want to or can't answer. I don't blame you if you're in that situation and start feeling sad or uncomfortable."

Nodding at Minerva's statements, Hermione wiped more tears falling down her cheek as she thought about her mother. Minerva squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently and gave her a reassuring smile before standing and turning back to the wall motioning for Hermione to stand next to her so she could see what Minerva was doing.

"You may have to come here without me so it's best that you know how to open the wall, even if you forget I'm sure Tom, the barman, will not mind helping you."

Nodding again to show she understood, Hermione watched as Minerva took her wand and traced its tip from the trash can in front of them, up 3 bricks and across 2, and tapped it with her wand. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the brick that Minerva had tapped, a small hole appeared where her wand had touched, hoping that her jaw hadn't dropped open Hermione watched as the small hole widened till the brick had disappeared, the bricks next to it slowly dissolving in front of her eyes until a small arch had opened up revealing a street that looked, to Hermione, that it went on forever. Not even having stepped through the arch Hermione still found her eyes flying from shop to shop and her head moving between the stores on either side of her. Minerva watched with a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Hermione."

* * *

Chapter 2 in the books, so to speak. I hope you all enjoyed it very much, but I regret to inform you all that i have NO idea when I will be able to get Chapter 3 posted, or even started. I hope this is a Chapter you can all read over and over so it softens the blow of the time between postings. Please don't forget to review, you all seem to be able to make me smile with your reviews.


End file.
